The present invention relates to storage racks, and in particular to the means by which adjustable racks are held together.
It is often desirable for storage racks to be made adjustable so that loads of varying sizes can be carried, but they should also be rigid in the assembled state because they are often subjected to heavy loads and less than gentle handling. Central to any design to achieve these ends is connecting hardware that is easily removed for adjustment of the rack but that affords a high degree of strength and rididity to the rack in its assembled state. The art abounds in connectors designed to achieve these ends. Two examples of such designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,873 to Attwood and 3,726,414 to Konstant. As FIG. 11 of the Attwood specification illustrates, a diagonally extending connector pin forces an angle member into close abutment with two perpendicular surfaces of a post. The abutment of the angle member against both perpendicular surfaces is advantageous because it tends to limit the pivoting about the post axis of the rail attached to the angle member. This, of course, contributes rigidity to the structure. Konstant illustrates the use of a generally U-shaped member that attaches a mounting plate to a post at two positions. Of course, the connection at two positions contributes to rigidity in that it increases the force prohibiting downward movement of a rail extending from the mounting plate. However, the holding force in two directions provided by Attwood is not afforded.
It is the object of the present invention to provide the benefits of these and similar prior-art connectors while increasing rigidity and affording simplicity in hardware and assembly.